


Tugging the strings

by Boobchanan



Series: Trashin Daxamites [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Anti-Mon El, Everybody Hates Karamel (including me!), Fix it!, Mxy does what we want!, We shit on Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Mxy is not fond with Mon-El staying on Earth. So he makes a few 'adjustments."





	Tugging the strings

**Author's Note:**

> A good old one shot for your reading pleasure folks!

"Hmmm..." The mystical Imp of fun and games sat on his cloud, a literal cloud mind you as he watched the scene before him on the screen. 

It wasn't quite right...it needed some more...spice, more intrigue. And less of...Him. That arrogant oafish excuse of a man. Like what the hell were the Writers thinking??

"Then again they wern't. Figured they needed to balance the Sanvers gayness...so sad..." Mxy said with a shake of his head. "We do need to make some adjustments...what can we do? Rhea's invading National City and Kara will undoubtly save the day....but there's something that needs to happen..." He pondered his thoughts, trying to think of a idea before it literally came flying at him. 

 

A small dvd case smacked him right on the forehead, making the Imp shout out in annoyance. "OI!" He was about to go off before he looked down at the case. Wonder Woman....it gave him the idea he needed! Making a phone appear in his hand Mxy quickly dialed up the man who could help. 

 

"Ello Ares! You still feeding conflict and that jazz? Yeah? Thats neat. Listen I need a wee small favor here that could use your services." 

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

The call worked wonderfully, the War God was able to influence Lillian Luthor into studying the items she managed to run away with from Lex's vault. And thus gave her the idea to use the box, the one to send the Daxamites away, and keeping them from entering ever again. 

 

With now Lena and Winn working on that device, Mxy just needed to sit back and wait....though he wasn't pleased with some of the results. The 'Prince' was gonna be heading off planet, for good but knowing the Writers and their magical bullshit wands......He needed to adjust this ending. 

 

 

\-------------------

 

The moron shouldn't have been suprised, Mxy appearing literally on top of the Kryptonian pod, reaching right through the glass to grab the necklace Kara gave him. "I"ll see she gets this back Blandsome." He gave him a smirk, hopping off the pod with the necklace in his hand. Of course he had his parting gift to give the fool. A little time portal to open up, taking the fool centuries ahead into the future. Far away from Kara as he can take him. Oh it was so sweet watching him struggle tiredlessly...so..delicious. 

 

 

\----------------

 

But of course it wasn't quite enough. He needed Kara to get a push into the right direction, so went out the phone and Mxy dialed up a number to a good friend of his. 

"Aprhodite! My darling! Listen, I was wondering if you can help me..."


End file.
